fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Run･Run･Du･Run･Run!
Run･Run･Du･Run･Run! (ラン･ラン･ドゥ･ラン･ラン！) is a song that debuted on Aikatsu! Global Dream that also debuted in the original Aikatsu. It first appeared in the anime as the opening theme in "Starlit New Year" replacing "Smile Jump". It is sung by Ruka, Mona, Miki, Miho, Nanase and Kana from AIKATSU☆STARS!. Animation There are music notes that appear on a scale, then they reveal the main characters in their idol uniforms and Hope opens her eyes and dashes where she jumps up and is changed into her civilian casual coord as she reaches the sky. The top of Winterton Palace is seen with the logo and then it dashes off where it shows different interiors and then a stack of books for the English 3 curriculum mainly "Cold Mountain". It reveals Hope on a hard day of student aide and idol training work with Jean starting with carrying books for the winter semester into her room. Hope sighs and then it reveals her in her idol coords and then poses. In Japan, Yuki is on a video call with Danielle, but then Hope joins in until Jean gets on to her about abandoning her training for off time. Megan is seen sitting in Strong Rock Church and looks like she is praying, Hope appears in a different background opening the Dream Port. As she steps out Aikatsu cards are seen and she dashes, Jean, Danielle, Jodie, Yuki, Berry, Louise and Megan all join her. Jean appears to look upset and then the younger BluJean is seen and she flies up, and Hope joins in with the "Yes, Do Run Run" part. The other main characters are seen, Michelle and Jean appear to have some connection with one another when rose petals appear. Hope is jumping up to the premium rare coord, but then appears in her idol uniform when the main characters all appear in a starry background. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Run・''run''・''do''・''run''・''run''! kurukuru shite RUN RUN!! (Ōkī koe de) (Tomaranai) (YEAH!) Do・''run''・''run''! Mawatte! Tobidase mirai e genki agetai min'na daisukisa Do・''run''・''run''! Mawatte! Tobidase mirai wa mō me no mae de kagayaiteru (YES, DO RUN RUN) Run・''run''・''do''・''run''・''run''! (Aikatsu!) Run・''run''・''do''・''run''・''run''! (Aikatsu!) Ganbarimashō ne kurukuru shite RUN RUN!! (RUN RUN Aikatsu! RUN RUN Aikatsu!) |-|Kanji= ラン・ラン・ドゥ・ラン・ラン！ ダイスキで世界をくるくるして RUN RUN！！ さあ今日も探すんだ　ドッキドキ探すんだ 大きい声で(大きい声で)　呼んでみるよ「おいで！」 いっしょなら大丈夫　本気なら大丈夫 楽しさが(とまらない)強くなるオッケー！(YEAH！) いつかは最高のわたしを見せたいから ドゥ・ラン・ラン！ 回って！　飛びだせ未来へ　元気あげたいみんなダイスキさ ドゥ・ラン・ラン！ 回って！　飛びだせ未来はもう目の前で輝いてる (YES, DO RUN RUN) ラン・ラン・ドゥ・ラン・ラン！(アイカツ！) ラン・ラン・ドゥ・ラン・ラン！(アイカツ！) がんばりましょーね ダイスキで世界をくるくるして RUN RUN！！ (RUN RUN　アイカツ！ RUN RUN　アイカツ！) |-| English= Run・''run''・''do''・''run''・''run''! I love this world that goes 'round and 'round, do it and RUN RUN! Today I'm searching for a heartpounding time Try calling out (calling out) loudly ("Come on!") Together, earnestly we'll be alright. Fun is (never ending) to become stronger OKAY! (Yeah) Because someday I want to show the best of me DO RUN RUN! All around! Everyone I love surrounds me, I have energy for the future. DO RUN RUN! All around! The future sparkles right before my eyes... (YES, DO RUN RUN!) Run・''run''・''do''・''run''・''run''! (Aikatsu!) Run・''run''・''do''・''run''・''run''! (Aikatsu!) I'll do my very best! I love this world that goes 'round and 'round, do it and RUN RUN! (RUN RUN Aikatsu! RUN RUN Aikatsu!) Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream songs Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream opening themes